The Final Return
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha decide she can't come back, but when Hojo visits Kagome one day, she goes back... could this be a big mistake?


Me: 0.o…

Kagome: Who are you?

Me: I'm the author of demented, twisted, and mainly stupid Fics…

Kagome: and that means?

Me: I'm taking over your anime for a while…

Inu-yasha: KEH!

Me: Keh to you too Ass wipe…

The Final Return 

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed. She didn't have the heart to return to Inuyasha, the one she considered to be the love of her life. Kagome allowed herself to fall to the side and burry her face into her pillow. The sweet smell of her room was familiar to her, and comforting. The last time Kagome had seen Inuyasha was the time they both had decided was the last time she would go back and forth through the dimensions of time. Kagome looked at the pink jewel necklace that hung from her lamp on her desk, it was the sacred jewel of four souls of which all the pieces had finally been found. Inuyasha had let her keep it as a memento of their adventures, and thinking of Inuyasha and the adventures the gang had once had made tears well up in Kagome's eyes. Kagome stood up again and looked over at a picture that had been taken during Halloween. It featured Kagome as herself demonized, Inu-yasha as Cloud from FF9, Sango as a demon hunter (Which wasn't hard **Cough**), Miroku was dressed as a pimp, and little Shippo was dressed as Peter pan. She walked to the desk and picked up the picture remembering how hard it had been to make all the costumes, well, all except for Sango's which Sango provided herself with her own costume.

Kagome sniffed as she put the picture face down n her desk. She missed Sango and Miroku's arguing. She missed Shippo's complains about Inuyasha. Hell, she even missed her own chiding remarks to Inuyasha. A knock at her door and the sound of her little brother's voice caught her attention.

"KAGOME! YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR!" her brother's voice shouted through her door as the pounding continued. Kagome steeled herself and went to the door, kicked her brother, and went to the living room. When Kagome got to the living room her eyes met a red color and she panicked, stayed out of the living room while she sorted through the few confused thoughts in her mind. One, the person couldn't be anyone from the federal era because they didn't have the Jewel anymore. Two, it definitely couldn't be Inuyasha because last time they had seen each other they had vowed that they could no longer see each other. Kagome shook her head and went in the living room, the person wearing red turned around, it was Hojo.

"Hi Kagome." Hojo said and Kagome let out a loud sigh of relief. "I noticed that you've been at school everyday for a while now, I was also wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me." Hojo then smiled. Kagome forced herself to smile back at the expectant young man in her living room.

"Sure, When?" Kagome asked shortly and Hojo smiled more broadly.

"Later this evening?" Hojo asked and Kagome forced herself to smile a little more.

"Sure. How does eight sound?" Kagome said and Hojo nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll come back later, O.k.?" Hojo asked and Kagome nodded. She walked him to the front door and they said goodbye. Once Hojo left she dashed back to her room. She snached the jewel from her lamp and put it around her neck. Kagome then grabbed her backpack and shoved miscellaneous things in it and closed it. She put it on her back, exited her room, told her grandfather to make up an excuse to Hojo that she had falled ill unexpectantly, and then she exited the house. She hurried over to the shrine and threw open the doors, hurrying inside, then shutting the doors again. She went to a far corner and retrieved a tarnished sword. The sword was Tetsiga, the sword that had once belonged to Inuyasha, and his father. She tied the sword to her pack then jumped down the well in the middle of the shrine.

The fimilar falling rush filed her for a moment then she landed safely at the bottem of the well. She threw her pack up knowing it would land on the outside of the well and she heard the landing sound it mad, but she also heard fimilar cursing. Kagome hoisted herself out of the well then looked around at the green scenery that she missed looking at, she smiled.

"And why the hell are you here?" the voice that had cursed said.

'Uh… Oh…' Kagome thought and her eyes met a series of gold ones. The gold eyes narrowed and Kagome gulped, the owner of the Eyes was Inuyasha.

"I thought we agreed you weren't coming back." Inuyasha chided as Kagome walked over to her bag. "Don't act like you can't hear me." Inuyasha said as Kagome began to wander away. Kagome continued to walk, she had come back to the federal era because she didn't want to face Hojo. Period. Inuyasha caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her around. "Walk straight back to the well and disappear Kagome. You don't belong here." Inuyasha said and Kagome slapped his hands off her shoulders.

"No. I'm not going back for a while. You can't make me." Kagome said as she turned again and began to walk away again. Kagome heard Inuyasha call her a series of names before he caught up to her again doing the same thing he had did the last time he grabbed her. "Look, I don't care! I need a getaway. And WHY were you by the well? A puppy loyally waiting for his mistress perhaps?" Kagome said hurt ringing in her words. Those words were meant to piss him off but when he just looked kindly at her she shoved him away again.

"Kagome… I was waiting for you… I'm sorry I've been an ass. I just thought you would never come back…" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him, her eyes blinked in automatic confusion.

"What? You're the one who wanted me to go away REMEMBER!" Kagome said as she emphasized her last word.

"Yah, I know. It was an assholic thing to do. Do you forgive me? Please?" Inuyasha said. He was pleading for her forgiveness, HER forgiveness. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Forgiveness? I don't think you deserve it! If I remember right you were the one who told me, to quote, 'go away, never return.' And you ask for forgiveness after you try and make me 'go away?'" Kagome shrieked and Inuyasha looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Kagome… I'm sorry… I was wrong to say that." Inuyasha did indeed look sorry and Kagome forgot all about being angry with him when a tear appeared on his cheek. "I was an ass, a jerk at times, yet you stayed with me when most wouldn't have." His voice faltered and Kagome looked at him. He really was sorry he had sent her away, and he regretted what that had done to their relationship. "You don't have to care anymore… all I want is forgiveness…" Inuyasha stopped as he felt the soft feel of her lips on his cheek.

"I forgive you Inuyasha…" Kagome said and he wrapped his arms around her. Her forgiveness was the thing that gave Inuyasha the courage to give her a kiss, which she returned with just as much passion. When they broke the kiss Kagome looked at him a look of fondness on her face. "This is why I came back, the real reason… I love you…" She said and Inuyasha returned the last three words she said adding her name after them. She smiled up at him. The whole mushy, goo-goo, lovey-dovy scene didn't last long when a hand went UP Kagome's skirt groping her butt, while a quieter male voice asked if she's mind bearing his children. Kagome saw Inuyasha turn a beet red and she turned her flames up on the perverted monk Miroku who had ruined one of the best moments in her life. "You've got till ten!" Kagome shouted as she chased Miroku. Inuyasha smiled.

"Just like old times Kagome…. Welcome back…" Inuyasha muttered as he picked up the pack she dropped. By the time Kagome had stopped chasing Miroku around the place, Inuyasha had lost the amusement of watching the perverted monk get his ass kicked. Kagome went to Inuyasha and sat by him and he put his arms around her. Miroku had disappeared, possibly he had went back to Sango but it didn't matter where the perverted monk was as long as Kagome was by Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha had noticed it was getting dark and Kagome smiled.

"Mind if I stay over night?" she asked and Inuyasha smiled.

"Nope, as long as you've brought that instant stuff you used to bring… it's been…." Inuyasha paused to comically count his fingers. "Three months since I've had some, I miss it." Inuyasha said making Kagome laugh as she stated that she did indeed have some instant ramen. He boiled the water and got the ramen out along with some chopsticks handing her a pair as he opened the ramen. Kagome smiled as she watched him fill the cups of ramen slowly and wait patiently until they were done. He handed her a cup and kept on for himself smiling. "You'll be coming back more often, won't you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome smiled.

"How bout I stay forever?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smiled.

"I'd like that… I really would…" Inuyasha said hugging her making sure not to dump her ramen on her.

"I'll have to break it to my family tomorrow then comes my final return. The return where I finally stay by your side…" Kagome smiled and kissed him. She smiled after the kiss and so did he.

"I'm glad you're back Kagome… I'm glad you're back." Inuyasha said after he finished his cup of ramen.

Me:o.0…

Kagome: O.O…

Miroku: .

Me: better than the one called "Kagome"…

Kagome: yah, I'm not dead in this one…

Me: Keh…

Kudos:

Sleeplessness

Caffeine

"Every heart" by BoA

Denise

Moddy-chan

Hikaru-chan

And the I-Y cast…

Who da fuck has Realms?


End file.
